¡Me gustas!
by noway7
Summary: '¿Sabes qué' '¿Qué' '¡Me gustas' -y le besó-
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Hola! Nueva Vida, Nuevo Fic ^^

En Principio Yo Odiaba Esta Pareja =O Pero Me Salió Del Alma Escribir Este Fic. O, Bueno, Del Aburrimiento En Clase De Ciudadanía xD Asique Aquí Está :)

Nuestra _Renesmee_ Aparentará unos 15 años ¿Ok?

* * *

Había llegado el ansiado día. Hoy, al fin, mis padres me permitirían quedarme a dormir en la casa de mi mejor amiga. De pijamada. Un torbenillo se encontraba sacando ropa y más ropa de mi armario cuando entré a mi habitación.

–Tía Alice, sólo me iré una noche –le repetí por… ¿quinta vez? riendo.

–¡Y ésta noche ya debes estar fantástica! –gritó ella con su voz de campanillas saliendo de un pequeño y grácil saltito del gran armario con varios conjuntos ya formados en sus manos.

–Irás con esto –dejó sobre la cama una camiseta palabra de honor color azul cielo y una faldita negra con volantes difuminados.

–Para dormir te pondré dos opciones –Recogió el conjunto anterior y dejó un par de pijamas en su lugar.

El primero era desmesuradamente corto. Color rosa. Camiseta de tirantes por encima del ombligo con una carita de gatito impresa dándole un aire encantador.

El segundo y último era, al contrario, de un color naranja pastel. Pantalón por la rodilla con florecillas del mismo color aunque más intenso. En la camiseta un pequeño bolsillo del mismo tono de las flores. Simplemente hermoso.

–Tu gusto es simplemente exquisito, tía Alice –le dije al cabo de unos segundos, consiguiendo sacar de sus labios una bella sonrisa– Me quedo el rosa, por cierto.

–Lo sabía –aseguró ella dando saltitos, como siempre que estaba feliz. Volvió a quitar las ropas de la cama.

–Y para mañana… –esta vez no lo colocó sobre la cama, sino que me lo mostró de la misma percha. Un vestido color blanco, muy sencillo, se pegaba en las partes de cintura y pecho dejando lo demás al vuelo y a la imaginación.

–Serás mi asesora de por vida –murmuré tirándome a los brazos de mi tía.

–¡Nessie! ¡Lo mancharás! –gruñó ella zafándose de mí. Si algo conseguía enfadar a Alice era aquello. Recogió el blanco vestido del suelo limpiándole motas de polvo que no poseía.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa y salí, cruzándome con papá por el camino, que murmuró algo lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuchara.

'_Estaré bien_' –pensé para él, que me miró con resignación sin más.

Bajé a la cocina, donde mamá y la abuela me habían preparado un suculento almuerzo. Con los años había logrado cazar más sutilmente pero también mi apetito se había vuelto menos refinado; toleraba mucho mejor que en mi niñez la comida humana.

–Gracias, pero no tengo hambre –murmuré, pero al ver la mueca triste en el rostro de Esme no pude negar a coger, al menos, una manzana.

–Así me gusta, querida –sonrió ella, acariciando mi mejilla con una mano. Mamá se limitaba a mirarme sin decir nada. Me acerqué a ella para besar su mejilla.

–Estaré bien –con mi don le mostré lo que pensaba hacer esa noche: nada preocupante.

El camino no sería especialmente largo, sobretodo porque quien me llevaría sería Emmett. Con él era imposible aburrirse, y más imposible lo era cuando saltaba con uno de sus típicos chistes sobre vampiros diseminados.

***En El Lugar Citado***

Deiana ya me esperaba frente a la puerta de su casa; más que casa aquello era una mansión que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la casa de mis abuelos. Emmett se rezagó unos segundos dedicándole una sonrisa a mi amiga, que la dejó hipnotizada por varios minutos después de perderse de vista mi tío.

Corrí hacia ella, controlando mi velocidad como de costumbre, y la abracé con ternura al notar que comenzaba a 'recuperar el sentido'.

Dei era mi mejor amiga, sabía que guardaba numerosos secretos mas no le importaba.

–¡No te lo vas a creer, Nessie! –aseguró mientras entrábamos a su habitación después de que su madre me ofreciera mil cosas para picar. Ella se iría en breve y quería que estuviera especialmente cómoda– Blaise vendrá esta noche con unos amigos. Dice que uno de ellos te conoce y le gustas –añadió con picardía. Yo solo reí un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haremos primero? –pregunté.

–¡Me encanta tu ropa! Ojala yo tuviera una tía como la tuya –prosiguió sin hacerme caso en un primer momento– Haber: Nos pintaremos las uñas. Nos maquillaremos. Vendrán los chicos. Y nos revolcaremos.

Tiré una almohada a Deiana ante lo último, siempre pensando en las mismas guarradas…

La tarde pasó entre risas, consejos y charlas. Aunque Nessie no lo quisiera reconocer, el ver fotos de chicos o hablar sobre ellos no le causaba el más mínimo sentimiento; ella solo podía pensar en su mejor amigo: Jacob Black.

Las uñas de la híbrida eran de un rosa clarito. Sus ojos tenían una sombra azul violacea muy tenue. Sus mejillas más sonrojadas que de costumbre. Y sus ojos de chocolate estaban enmarcados por unas largas y esterilizadas pestañas en el momento en que los demás llegaron.

Renesmee se sorprendió: En principio iba a ser una noche de dos amigas, ahora en la casa habían más de treinta personas –para el regocijo de la híbrida, habían de ambos sexos no solo hombres–, música alta y alcohol. Mucho alcohol.

No estaba segura de lo que esa bebida hiciera En su organismo, pero…

-¡Renesmee! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

* * *

¿Quién será? =O Descúbranlo en el Próximo Cap ^^

Si Alguien Se Digna A Leer Mi Birria, ¿Me Dejaría Un Rw? *Haciendo Carita Del Gato Con Botas (?*


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, en Principio era Oootra Persona qien Llamaba aa Renesmee, Pero Se Me Olvidó Añadir Una Partecita al Cap Anterior =S Asique Esto lo cambia, pero Ni caso. Ni se Nota :P

* * *

–¡Renesmee! –Gritó una voz a sus espaldas–.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta asustada para encontrar simplemente a Deiana. Suspiró aliviada.

–¿Qué quieres, Dei?

–No te cambiaste –su voz no era justamente amigable, Renesmee se miró de arriba abajo y recordó las palabras de su amiga: _¡Ah! Y ponte el vestido blanco, es más para fiesta. ¡Y te queda genial!_

–Oh… perdona –Deiana era tan parecida a Alice…

Antes de que le dijera nada más subió a la habitación de su amiga. Sacó el vestido de la percha –donde Deiana lo había colocado– y se lo puso tras asegurar la puerta. Lo dejó caer libremente tapando su cintura y parte de sus piernas. Los brazos, libres de cargas, recorrieron su cabello acomodándolo de nuevo frente al espejo.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras hacia la fiesta.

–¡Matías! –gritó por sobre la música al ver a su gran amigo, terminando las escaleras de un salto sin reparar en los tacones. No cayó al suelo gracias a que su amigo la cogió en brazos. Los segundos siguientes estuvieron llenos de murmullos a su alrededor.

"_¡Qué rara es!_" _"Lo hizo adrede, seguro que quiere algo con Gelius" "No sé, tía. A mí me parece que sólo quiere jugar con él" "Sea como sea, ¡siempre está igual!"_

Renesmee ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, había conseguido que ya no le afectaran con el tiempo.

Antes no se había percatado, pero ahora sí: una vena latía fervientemente en el cuello de Matías y su pulso estaba disparado. Podía sentir la sangre correr bajo su piel. También podía sentirla correr bajo sus propios labios…

Se alejó al momento del chico, no podía permitir que esos pensamientos la invadieran, y menos en sus amigos…

"_¿Crees que nos oyó?" *No, está demasiado lejos" "Es cierto, y ¿sabes qué? Si nos oye, me da igual" "Sí, solo decimos la verdad"_ –las dos amigas rieron al unísono. Otra voz llegó a los oídos de Renesmee en la lejanía–.

"_¡Dejad de cuchichear, arpías!"_ –Ninguna de las dos chicas contestó esta vez a Deiana. No había arrepentimiento en sus rostros; solo petulancia. En ese momento Renesmee amó, aún más, a su mejor amiga.

–Ey, Ness. ¿Estás bien? –Matías lucía preocupado. Renesmee se dio cuenta de que había desatendido por estar escuchando a hurtadillas, y se reprendió mentalmente–

–Sí, sí, claro –respondió dedicándole una sonrisa a Matías.

La noche debería estar terminando, pero para Renesmee aún comenzaba. Serían las cuatro AM en un par de minutos.

Sí, al fin, había descubierto lo que el alcohol causaba en su organismo, y no era bueno.

Miles de colores y formas aparecían en su visión de la nada, un sosegado calor poseía su rostro, y unas ganas locas de bailar y beber más le traían de cabeza.

–Nessie, deberías tomar el aire –le dijeron varias veces sus amigos. Se notaban tremendamente preocupados. Era cierto que nunca la habían visto así, pero es que nunca la habían visto beber.

"_Cada día más rara" "Es verdad, ¡mira qué pintas! Ojalá fuera yo_" –Lo último había sido añadido en una voz supremamente baja que a Renesmee casi le cuesta oír.

Nessie, aunque ebria, conservaba peinado y ropa como al inicio de la tarde. Sus mejillas, aunque más sonrojadas, le seguía dando su típico airecillo tierno y el gloss de fresa hacía que sus labios desprendieran unas increíbles ganas de ser besados.

Quería acercarse, estaba cansada de que todas las chicas menos Dei renegaran de ella.

Cuando se disponía a abrirse paso entre las voces a sus espaldas, Matías cambió el rumbo de los pasos de su híbrida amiga.

–Dejamé –soltó un hip– ¡estoy terriblemente cansada de ellas!

–Vamos, Renesmee –sonrió tendiéndole otra bebida, aún más fuerte.

Matías también estaba ebrio, de otro modo no incitaría así a su amiga.

Renesmee cogió la copa y se la bebió de un solo trago. Cuando nadie le miraba salió de aquella casa alejándose de las luces y los ruidos. Bueno: se alejaba en apariencia de ellos. En su mente aún los colores trastocaban su mirada y los ruidos y voces parecían grabados en su craneo.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, más que las de cualquier otro. Oía mil ruidos a pesar de haberse alejado ya mucho de la fiesta. Veía miles de colores aunque no había ni un solo haz de luz.

_Rojo. Rosa. Amarillo. Naranja. Azul. Verde. Violeta. Plateado. Blanco._

De repente, negro. Mucho negro.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas q dejaron Rw en el cap anterior, q fueron muchas (me imaginaba que, tal vez, una lo haría. Y sin en cambio fueron 7 si no me equivoco) me dieron la fuerza e inspiración para seguir, pues lo tenía bastante truncado :) ¡Gracias! Son lo mejor


End file.
